Tonight's For Fighting
by inxanity
Summary: Everyone breaks in the end... how long it takes only depends on how strong you are
1. Chapter One: OWL Results

Tonight's for fighting  
  
_I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye.  
"**The Last Day on Earth**" Marilyn Manson___

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the lovely JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Couldn't have said it better myself, props go to schnoogle.com for coming up with that lovely disclaimer, so I didn't have to... I'm only going to add that the plot belongs to me. 

**Summaries:   
**_Story:_ Everyone breaks in the end... how long it takes depends only on how strong you are.  
_Chapter: _Harry returns to 12 Grimmauld Place, only to have painful memories resurfaced.

**Rating: **PG-13. May change to ARRRRR in the later chapters, for what, I have no idea because I have no idea what I'm gunna do with this story. That is why I need all you lovely reviewers to help me, and give me any advice you have! Although flames will be used to burn my math teacher and give him the fiery death that he deserves.

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs, je presente le premier partie de le fanfiction Tonight's For Fighting – OWL Results_

* * *

  
  
They were in the Department of Mysteries again. Harry knew what was coming, just as he had known every night in his dreams, but he still kept walking. Through the circle room of doors and straight through into the right room; he didn't have to look through all the doors anymore because he knew this by heart. Through the familiar rooms one by one, until he came to the room full of orbs. This was where the prophecy was. He started to run, the balls of light speeding by him as he sped up until he reached the row. Row 97, all the way to the end he ran until he got to the prophecy. He reached his hand out to grab the prophecy and then the room changed. They were in the room with the veil and Sirius was fighting Bellatrix on the platform, he called out to Sirius, to warn him of what was going to happen to him. Sirius looked up at Harry and the red spell came shooting out of Bellatrix's wand and hit him in the chest. He fell through the air, ever graceful even in death, his body creating a perfect arch before he disappeared through the veil.

* * *

Harry woke up, the silent tears pouring from his eyes. Brushing them away, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and looked at the clock. 2:10 am. He sighed; he never slept past 3 in the morning these days. At first he just sat in his bed and contemplated the meaning of life, but then he started to put the extra time to good use and started thinking of plans for the Order, because he was sure that any day now they would be arriving to take him away to the headquarters. But he didn't want to go to the headquarters, it would make all the pain he had struggled to bury rise again and he didn't know if he could take it; he just wanted to go to the Burrow, it seemed like the only home he had now outside of Hogwarts. Well, he thought as he got out of the bed, he would see when the time came.  
  
His reflection in the mirror caught his eye as he stretched, and he was shocked at first to see how pale he was, but then, considering that he had been outside for a total of 10 hours in the past 2 weeks, it wasn't that surprising after all. He pulled some books out his trunk and plopped them on the bed, wanting to spend some time catching up on his 'leisure reading'. He hadn't read a real book since he started Hogwarts, so he picked up one of his old favourites, Lord of the Rings, and started to read.

* * *

It was six hours later when a tap on the window pulled him back from Middle Earth to reality. He looked up to see one of the school owls sitting there with an extremely thick envelope tied to its leg. He opened the window and it flew in, landing on his bed and holding out its leg for him to untie the package that was weighing it down. He took it and because Hedwig was out hunting, offered the other owl some of her food before it's long flight back to the school.  
  
Harry opened the letter, knowing what was inside: the results from his O.W.L's. Unfolding the paper inside, he read the first paragraph with great apprehension.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have received 6 passing Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Your grades are as follows:  
  
_** Charms Exceeds Expectations  
Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations   
Herbology Exceeds Expectations  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding   
Potions Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations**  
  
_Congratulations on all your effort. Your summer homework for the classes listed above is enclosed, you are expected to have it completed before the start of term on September 1st. You will be sent a book list prior to that date. Enjoy the rest of your holidays.  
  
Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Harry sat back down on his bed, unbelieving of his grades. He had done it, he was going to train to be an Auror. This had been the only good thing that had happened to him since his life started going downhill last year. His face fell as he pulled out the parchment with his homework written on it. The teachers definitely didn't hold back now they were in N.E.W.T classes.

* * *

_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
How are you? I just got my O.W.L results, and I guess I did pretty well. I got 6. I'm guessing that you got all of yours Hermione, how did you do Ron? Well, can't say anything else except when are you coming to get me? The Dursley's have been tolerable considering that they haven't spoken two words to me since I got back so it is a definite improvement.  
  
Love from,  
  
Harry

* * *

_  
Harry put the letter on his desk for Hedwig to take to Hermione and Ron when she got back, he decided that he should go outside and get a bit of summer sun, just so they didn't mistake him for a vampire when they came to get him. He grabbed his book bag and sunglasses, changed into his swimming shorts and headed outside.  
  
The Dursley's were away for the weekend so Harry didn't have to worry about confronting them as he sat down in one of the chairs by the pool that the Dursley's had recently installed with hope that it would get Dudley to lose some weight. Harry put on his sunglasses, pulled out one of his school books and with a sigh, started his transfiguration homework.

* * *

A few hours later as the sun began to set, Harry put aside his homework, which was being disagreeable and proving to be quite difficult, and decided to head inside. He lifted his bag, put it on his shoulder and immediately dropped it. He looked at his shoulder, which was now bright red with sunburn.  
  
"Fucking... ow..." he said as he massaged it. He cursed the sun and hobbled inside, dragging his bag behind him. He managed to make it up the stairs and when he got to the room, he saw that he now resembled something close to a mutant lobster. He flopped down on his bed and swore again as a wave of pain hit him. Hedwig flew in the window that moment and landed on his stomach, he went into a spastic attack and she hopped off onto the headboard, clicking her beak disdainfully. "Shut up, its painful," Harry snapped at her. "I have something for you to take to Ron and or Hermione, they should be in the same place." Hedwig held out her leg, waiting for Harry to tie the letter on. He got up tentatively, not wanting to cause any more pain, and retrieved the letter from his desk. He tied the letter on and brought Hedwig over to the window, she took off, and Harry bit down on his lip as she dug her claws into his arm. He watched as she flew off into the reddening sky, a color much resembling his own skin tone at the moment. Then an overwhelming tiredness came over him and he carefully lay down on the bed, not even bothering to take off his glasses before he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke as a car door slammed. He looked at the clock and it read 10 am. The Dursley's were home. He quickly pulled on a shirt and pants and ran downstairs to open the door, so Dudley would stop ringing the doorbell incessantly. But before he could reach it, the door swung open and there stood his aunt, uncle, and whale of a cousin. They pushed past him, Uncle Vernon stopping only to tell him to grab the rest of the bags out of the trunk. Harry sighed as he struggled with the enormous trunks, wondering how three people could possibly need this amount of luggage for a three-day weekend. He deposited the bags in the front hall before trudging into the kitchen, he found the Dursley's sitting at the table, glaring at an owl that he recognized as Fred and George's. It was holding a very small letter which Harry took and even before Uncle Vernon could shoo it away, it flew off, obviously not expecting a response. Harry peeled the wax off and opened the parchment which had exactly one word written on it.  
  
_Tonight._


	2. Chapter Two: Good To Be Home

Tonight's For Fighting

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the lovely JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Couldn't have said it better myself, props go to schnoogle.com for coming up with that lovely disclaimer, so I didn't have to... I'm only going to add that the plot belongs to me.

**Summaries:   
**_Story:_ Everyone breaks in the end... how long it takes depends only on how strong you are.  
_Chapter: _Harry returns to 12 Grimmauld Place, only to have painful memories resurfaced.

**Rating: **PG-13. May change to ARRRRR in the later chapters, for what, I have no idea because I have no idea what I'm gunna do with this story. That is why I need all you lovely reviewers to help me, and give me any advice you have! Although flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs, je presente le deuxieme partie de le fanfiction Tonight's For Fighting – Good to Be Home_

* * *

Harry peered out of the curtain for what seemed like the one hundredth time that night. Well, considering how anxious he was, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was in fact the one hundredth time. There was no one there, but it was pointless to think that they would come any other way than apparating, it would be even more dangerous than normal. It was one in the morning, and Harry had been waiting in the front room with his bags for the past seven hours, bored out of his mind, the only thing that kept him awake was his apprehension at going back to 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Hedwig hooted softly and he let her out of her cage, she flew up and landed on his arm. He stroked her back absent-mindedly and then he heard it, the distinct popping noise of many people appearing out of thin air. He walked to the kitchen to see if they were there because that was where they had apparated the previous time. The loud crash of a plate confirmed his suspicions, and also told him that Tonks was among guard that had just arrived.  
  
He flicked on the light and was greeted by a hiss and a whisper of "Shut it off, boy" so he turned the light back off. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light before he could see properly who was standing in front of him. Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mr. Weasly had come to escort him to the headquarters. They saw that he already had his trunk packed and he was clutching his Firebolt and a cloak, so they motioned for him to step outside with them. Harry threw on his cloak as Tonks strapped his trunk to her broom, and then they sat in quiet for a few minutes until the first signal appeared in the sky. Lupin told everyone to mount their brooms, and the second signal was given. They took off and once again, Harry felt the sensation that only flying could give him as they soared into the lightening skyline of London.

* * *

Harry dismounted his broom as 12 Grimmauld Place began to appear out of the ground. He turned away from the others and furiously blinked back the tears that were forming. He didn't want their pity, which he was sure that he would receive had they saw him crying.  
  
Lupin unlocked the door and they all tiptoed in silently. He whispered as Harry passed "Welcome home." Technically it was the truth, even though it didn't seem it. Sirius had left Harry everything in his will, including the Black family fortune and the house. Harry, not in need of a house while he was still at school had promptly donated it to the Order to use as permanent headquarters.  
  
He looked around, the place had been fixed up spectacularly since he had last seen it last Christmas. They had been able to remove most of the portraits and installed an electric system. The new arrivals began to head upstairs to the bedrooms and Tonks, forgetting that she still had Harrys trunk enchanted, created a huge racket as she started up the stairs, and the trunk attempted to follow, promptly crashing into the bottom stair. Harry winced and braced himself for a huge racket, but instead the house remained quiet. Someone had obviously put a spell on the remaining portraits, preventing them from howling and screaming like they used to.

He almost wished that they hadn't been silenced, because then if he made enough noise and woke them up, maybe just maybe Sirius would once again come rushing out of a nearby room and stop all the noise. He would then greet Harry as he always did. Harry of course would be mad at him for his evil prank, but would get over it and be glad that he once again had his stepfather back. Of course that would never happen, the truth hurts doesn't it?   
  
Assuming that he was in the same room as last time, Harry dragged his trunk up the stairs until he got to the door. He opened it, expecting to see Ron's sleeping form in the other bed, instead he was greet with the smiling faces of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. Hermione jumped up and engulfed him in one of her infamous bear hugs, constricting his breath until Ron pried her off and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry being in a weakened state due to lack of breathing for the past minute, almost fell to the ground. Fred and George dragged his trunk in the door and closed it as he fell back on the bed. Ah yes... it was good to be home.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of Ron shouting in his ear. "HARRY! WAKE UP!" He blinked slowly, getting his bearings as Ron's blurry face appeared in front of his. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.  
  
"No need to shout," he said as he sat up.  
  
"Yes there is," said Ron smugly, sitting down next to him. "You were sleeping like you were in a coma. I never thought that was possible coming from you, you used to be a light sleeper."  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"Yeah? Well mum told me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and to come down to the kitchen when you feel like it." Harry thanked Ron and he left, leaving Harry to get dressed.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen and sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. He was presented with an enormous platter of breakfast, including anything and everything he could possibly want to eat. He suddenly found that he was starving and began shoveling the food into his mouth. He slowed down upon seeing the astonished faces of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watch him eat at a record speed. Breakfast progressed and the topic of conversation slowly turned to OWL's.  
  
"How many did you two get?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well I got 8 and Ron got 5." Hermione said.  
  
"Which ones did you miss?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron swallowed a mouthful of food and replied. "Divination, History of Magic, and Potions." Harry could see the sadness in his eyes; he knew how much Ron had wanted to be a Auror also. "I guess I should be thankful that I don't have to Potions anymore, besides I think that Snape would have found a way to kick me out of his class anyway." Ron continued with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject, "what do you think we should do today?"  
  
"We could go into Diagon Alley?" Ginny said, contributing to the conversation for the first time.  
  
"Yes, lets do that." Said Harry, vying for a reason to get out of the house. The returned their plates to the sink, and Ron went to tell his mother of their plans for the day. He came back with a list of things Mrs. Weasley had wanted them to get while they were there.

* * *

A half hour later, the four of them were back in the kitchen and Ron was holding the pot of floo powder out for Harry to take some. Harry quickly took off his glasses and put them in his bag, not wanting them to break as he traveled through the Floo Network. He took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the flame, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
He was spinning extremely quickly, too quickly for his liking until suddenly he was falling out of the warm fire. He put his hands out to break his fall as he landed in a darkened room.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. We've been waiting for you." 


	3. Chapter Three: What Have You Done?

Tonights For Fighting

By: inxanity

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the lovely JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Couldn't have said it better myself, props go to for coming up with that lovely disclaimer, so I didn't have to... I'm only going to add that the plot belongs to me. 

**Summaries:   
**_Story:_ Everyone breaks in the end... how long it takes depends only on how strong you are.  
_Chapter: _We finally see who it was that was speaking at the end of the last chapter, and we re-introduce an old friend.

**Rating: **PG-13. May change to ARRRRR in the later chapters, for what, I have no idea because I have no idea what I'm gunna do with this story. That is why I need all you lovely reviewers to help me, and give me any advice you have! Although flames will be used to burn my math teacher and give him the fiery death that he deserves.

**A/n: **I'm sorry that this one's so short, and that it took so long to update. As I have said before, writer's block sucks. Enjoy and review! 3 xan

* * *

**Chapter 3: What have you done?**

* * *

Harry looked up into two familiar dark eyes. "Sirius?!" He said, unbelieving of what he was seeing. 'My eyes must be deceiving me' Harry thought.  
  
"Do not address me with such informality boy. You are not fit to lick my shoes." He said and spat on Harry's head, placing his foot on the boy's back, preventing him from rising from where he lay on the ground.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Sirius." Harry said, getting up despite the pressure of the older mans foot on his back. He stood up straight and brushed himself off and moved to embrace Sirius but when he approached him, Sirius reached out a hand and backhanded Harry. Harry fell backward again, too stunned to feel the pain in his face.

* * *

Back at number 12 Grimmauld Place Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were desperately trying to follow Harry through the Floo Network.  
  
"Give me another go Hermione. The Network probably can't understand your accent so they're not letting you through." Ron said, trying to pull Hermione out of the fireplace.  
  
"I'll have you know Ron, I have a more understandable accent than you. If they can't understand me, I have no clue how they're ever going to understand you." They had been trying to get to Diagon Alley after Harry for the past fifteen minutes, but whenever they stepped into they stepped into the fire and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" nothing happened and they were left standing in the fireplace. Ron managed to pull Hermione out of the fireplace and he was just about to step in, yet another time when Remus Lupin rounded the corner.  
  
"Hello all, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get to Diagon Alley. It doesn't seem to work, but we can't figure it out, I mean Harry got through just fine-"  
  
"Shit," Lupin swore, "move aside." He then threw in a handful of floo powder himself just to see if they were doing something wrong. When he was met with the same results as the three others, he swore again and threw in yet another handful of floo powder, this time only sticking his head through and shouting "Dumbledore's office!" then, "Dumbledore! They've got Harry, yes I'm sure. They blocked the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Yes, I'm going to apparate over there in just a minute, I just wanted you to know, and I'll also need backup as soon as possible. Ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Lupin pulled his head out of the fire and looked back at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "You three, I need you to go around the house and see if anyone's here. Tell them that I need as many as I can to apparate to the Leaky Caudron. We think they have Harry." With that he took off with his wand out, removing the security spells from the front door before he even reached it.

* * *

Harry sat in the corner of the room with his hands and feet bound, watching Sirius, or the man who used to be Sirius, pace the room.  
  
"Why don't you just take me yourself?" Harry suggested darkly.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID INSOLENT BOY!" Sirius shouted at Harry, breaking the mask of coldness that had been fixed on his face up until that point, rage pouring from every bit of him. Then he seemed to regain himself and the mask fell back into place. "I have my orders, and I must obey them." He said and resumed his pacing.  
  
"I WON'T BE QUIET! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GODDAMMIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FUCKING GODFATHER-" Harry, who had slowly struggled to his feet, was pushed back down when in a moment he found an infuriated face of Sirius Black in his and said persons wand poking him in the stomach.  
  
"I told you to be quiet. If I have to tell you again, believe me it will not be without pain." He growled and backed away. Then numerous popping noises were heard and Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Where the hell have you-" he said, turning to face the direction where someone had just apparated.  
  
"STUPEFY!" came a yell and Sirius crumpled to the ground. Lupin stepped into the firelight and looked around for Harry. When his eyes landed on him in the corner, his face relaxed and he rushed over to sever the bonds on Harry's wrists and ankles.  
  
"Thank god Harry you're alright."  
  
"Not really, did you get a good look at the death eater you just stunned?" Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing his wrists.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Go look for yourself." Harry said, darkly. Lupin moved over to where Sirius' form was lying and turned him over.  
  
"Oh my god. It can't be." Lupin whispered. Hurriedly he rolled up the sleeve of the left arm and stared. "No, Sirius, no. What have you done?" 


	4. Chapter Four: Just Peachey

Tonight' s For Fighting 

By: Inxanity

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the lovely JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Couldn't have said it better myself, props go to for coming up with that lovely disclaimer, so I didn't have to... I'm only going to add that the plot belongs to me.

**Summaries:  
**_Story:_ Everyone breaks in the end... how long it takes depends only on how strong you are.  
_Chapter: _We finally find out what happened to Sirius, Dumbledore makes an appearance, and another trip to Diagon Alley.

**Rating:** R, originally PG-13 but I changed it because. . . I'm not too sure. I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with this story now, but I'm still up for ideas! That is why I need all you lovely reviewers to help me, and give me any advice you have! But keep in mind, flames will be used to burn my math teacher and give him the fiery death that he deserves.

**Authors Notes: **I'm sorry I take so long to update, but I've been feeling very lazy these last few weeks of summer, and coupled with major writers block that makes a extremely lazy xan. . Enormous thanks to my one and only reviewer **Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho**, you rock!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just Peachey**

* * *

"LETMEINDAMMITINEEDTOSEESIRIUSHE'SMYFUCKINGGODFATHERWHOITHOUGHTWASDEADUNTIL5HOURSAGOLETMESEEHIMDAMMIT!" Harry was shouting in one breath when Hermione came downstairs the next morning.

"Impressive," she said indicating Harry and sitting down across from Ron.

"I know, he's been like that since he got back. Didn't get an inch of sleep last night, and who knew that someone normally so quiet could have that much lung capacity? Very limited vocabulary though, lets see, I've counted dammit 20 times, fucking 15, shit-head 2, fuckass 22, and my personal favourite: damnfuckassshithead, one time." Ron said smirking as Hermione gasped slightly and playfully hit him on the arm.

Meanwhile, Lupin was taking Harry's verbal abuse in very good stride. Mostly he had tuned him out after the first two hours, but every so often he broke into the younger boy's ranting and said "Harry, we've gone over this, it would be too dangerous for you to see him right now. At least wait until Dumbledore has gotten here. Even I haven't seen him since he's awoken." And Harry would start up again about how he didn't care and he needed to see Sirius.

"Did you ever think of just putting a silencing charm on him Lupin?" came an unmistakable drawl from the doorway. Snape walked over to where Lupin and Harry were standing and looked from one to the other. Harry was still unrelenting in his tirade and Lupin was massaging his temples, no doubt fighting off the headaches most were experiencing at the moment. "Merlin's beard, has the boy let up since Black got here?"

"NO" came the chorus of at least 5 voices in response to the professor's question.

"Well then, why has no one thought of putting a silencing charm on Potter?" Snape was met with silence from people obviously wondering why they hadn't thought of that themselves. Effectively making everyone in the room feel that much more foolish. He usually had that effect on people. Sneering at them he took out his wand and waved it in Harry's general direction. All of a sudden, the room was unnaturally quiet, Harry's mouth was still moving but no sound was coming out. He frowned and stopped 'shouting' when he stopped emitting noise against his own will. He opened his mouth again and tried to speak but again nothing came out of his mouth. Ron and Hermione burst out laughing at the comical expression of fury on their friend's face. Not wanting to be part of the merriment, Snape cast the room one final sneer and walked out, choosing to wait for Dumbledore in a less occupied area of the headquarters. Laughing and shaking his head, Lupin quickly ended the spell on Harry.

"That wasn't very funny." He muttered, the blush creeping up his neck.

"Are you kidding? It was bloody hilarious!" Ron said, almost choking on his muffin. "You should have seen your face!" He tried to mimic the other boy's expression but failed miserably and only succeeded in sending himself and Hermione into new waves of uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up, I hate you all." Harry said, his face now completely red, as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Awww, Harry, you know we love you!" Hermione said, giving him a hug. "Now eat!" she said shoving moundfulls of food in his direction. _POP!_ Fred and George appeared.

"We could hear you laughing all the way up in our room. Woke us up you lot did." George said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah. What's all the commotion?" Fred said, sitting down and reaching for the coffee pot. Ron looked at Hermione, and then they both looked at Harry and started laughing hysterically again.

* * *

A few hours later, when Harry had given up trying to get into Sirius' room and they had all retired to the library for lack of nothing else to do, Dumbledore finally arrived. Mrs. Weasley showed him into the library where Harry was loosing spectacularly to Ron at wizard's chess, as usual, and Hermione was helping Ginny with her Charms homework. Fred and George were sitting next to the fireplace, dangling extendable ears just out of Crookshanks' reach and laughing as he jumped and tried to eat them. Everyone looked up when the door opened and stood up when they saw the respected headmaster of their school enter the room.

"Ah, Harry, good I was hoping you would be here. I am afraid that I will have to ask you to leave the house while I am seeing to Sirius. I suggest that you all go to Diagon Alley, if I am not mistaken, your school letters have just arrived."

"But professor, I need to see him." Harry protested, not taking too kindly to the idea of being banished from his own house, well it wasn't really his house anymore, was it?

"All in good time my boy, all in good time. I promise that you will be able to speak with your godfather before you return to Hogwarts, but for now I really must insist that you take a well earned visit to Diagon Alley."

"Headmaster, are you sure it's that safe? I mean after what happened last time. . ." Hermione trailed off, looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have asked Molly Weasley to accompany you on your trip. Now if you will excuse me." He said, and left the room, heading down to the kitchen.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Harry said as soon as he was sure Dumbledore was out of hearing range.

"Oh no Harry you aren't starting that again." Ron said warningly, "Remember, Fred and George can do magic outside of school now." Harry looked warily over to the twins, and they waved back wearing perfectly innocent smiles.

"Fine, let's just go then." He mumbled.

"How about we meet back here in 30 minutes?" Hermione suggested, they all agreed and met back in the living room in 15 minutes.

"So much for 30 minutes," Ron said. "Oh well. Hey where's mum?" Ron looked at Ginny and she shrugged back at him. Ron opened the door and poked his head out, "MUM! WE'RE ALL READY TO GO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" There was a second's pause then Harry heard Mrs. Weasley yell back.

"YOU TOLD ME 30 MINUTES! GIVE ME 30 MINUTES!" Ron closed the door and sighed.

"She said-"

"We heard." Harry said.

"Oh. Ok then." Ron clapped his hands and rubbed them together while they all stood in uncomfortable silence. "Who's up for a game of. . . hmmm. Harry you don't have any good games here." Ron said after he had scanned the room and found nothing to his liking. Harry just glared back at him.

"What ever happened to Kreature?" Harry said, his eyes narrowing at the mention of the thing that had helped Sirius' 'death' along.

Hermione gasped. "Oh the poor thing. Once it had realized what it had done, it killed itself."

"_Hermione_," Harry said through gritted teeth, "how can you defend that, _thing_. HE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry began to shout again.

"Harry calm down. He's dead now, and Sirius isn't." Hermione said, trying to cut him off before he started on a full out rampage again. She failed.

"That isn't Sirius out there!" Harry said, gesturing in the general direction of the downstairs room where he was being kept. "He may look like Sirius, but he's not. Do you think the real Sirius would try to _kill _me?! Do you really think that the _real_ Sirius would ever in a million years ever join Voldemort?"

"I'm afraid, Harry, that he has." They all turned in shock to face Dumbledore.

"What do you mean," Harry said in a monotone voice, disbelief evident on every plane of his face.

Dumbledore sighed, "I think it's best if you all leave now. We still have to run many more tests on Sirius before we can know the entire truth, but it seems that when he fell through the veil, he lost all his memory. It is most probable that a Death Eater found him and brought him to Voldemort, thinking that they could torture him for information leading them to the Order." He explained. "That is all I can tell you for now, but I am promising you, Harry, that you will be the first to know when we find out the entire truth." And he left, leaving the rest of the room in a stunned silence.

* * *

"Come _on _Harry," Hermione said, pulling on his sleeve, "we need to get our school supplies." Harry had been wandering around for the past couple of hours, following the other six as they made their way through the crowded street of Diagon Alley, they had to keep track of him, for sometimes he would just stop and the shock of what had happened to Sirius would hit him again. They had already lost him twice.

"Ok." He said and they all walked over to Flourish and Blotts licking the ice creams that they had just purchased at Florian Fotescue's. Ron fell into step besides him, "Harry, listen to me. You have to stop moping about Sirius. Yeah we're all shocked about what happened, but you gotta realize that he may look like Sirius, and have his body and all, but its not his _soul_. Cause the real _real _Sirius would never want to harm you."

"Wow Ron, I never knew that you could be so emotionally supportive." Hermione joked coming up to walk on Harry's other side. "Want a bite?" she asked Harry as she offered her ice cream cone to him, for he hadn't felt like eating when they were at the store.

"Nah, you're right Ron."

"Course I am." The other boy answered, grinning back at the two of them.

"Ron, you do realize that all your teeth have turned green." Hermione said, giggling. Ron turned to look into a store window and then looked down at his ice cream. It was vanilla.

"FRED, GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ICE CREAM?!" he shouted, and the twins started cracking up.

"Don't worry little bro, it'll wear off in a couple of hours." Said George.

"A couple. . . A COUPLE OF HOURS?!" Ron then proceeded to chase them about, shouting something about not needing a wand to teach them a lesson this time.

Hermione and Harry watched them for a bit, bemused smiles on both of their faces. Then Hermione turned to look at Harry seriously. "Harry, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok. Remember though, you can always come and talk to me if you need to."

"I'm fine Hermione. Just. . . peachey." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Ok... soo... see that little button down there? points to submit review button ok now you click on that... yes... good... now review. There, that wasn't that hard was it? No.

Yes I did just beg for reviews, no I can't believe i did that.

love **xan**


End file.
